The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines draw air into an intake manifold through an induction system that may be regulated by a throttle. The throttle may include a valve that opens and closes to regulate airflow into the intake manifold. For example, the valve may be a butterfly valve. The air in the intake manifold may be distributed to a plurality of cylinders and combined with fuel to create an air/fuel (A/F) mixture. The A/F mixture may be combusted within the cylinders to drive pistons that rotatably turn a crankshaft and generate drive torque.
Electronic throttle control (ETC) includes electrically controlling the throttle based on one or more throttle position measurements. For example, a first throttle position (TPS1) may indicate a position of the throttle relative to a first position and a second throttle position (TPS2) may indicate a position of the throttle relative to a second position. Similarly, driver input may include one or more accelerator pedal position measurements. Multiple position measurements may increase both accuracy and redundancy of the associated control systems.